Lies we believe
by PrettyLittleVampGleek
Summary: Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?
1. Chapter 1 - little girl don't cry

Lies we believe, Rachel B. & Brody

**Summary: **Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?

**A/N. I had to write this! The image of Cassie and Brody is horrible and I honestly don't believe they did it, so I decided to bring this out. Not sure if I'm going to continue it because right now, I'm a little mad at the last episode but so glad I know Finchel are over for good! Here's my rant over, enjoy & I don't own anything**

Chapter 1 – little girl don't cry

Rachel's POV

It was a Monday morning and I couldn't bear to walk through NYADA. I couldn't bear to even think about any of what I had found out this weekend. I felt so stupid, how could I think a guy like Brody would ever come to me? It was stupid to think I ever had a chance with him.

"Rachel, stop it." I turned to see Kurt stood there hands on hips with raised eyebrows.

"Stop what?"

"Don't act dumb sweetie," Kurt said and sat down next to me before continuing, "You're debating yourself whether to go to NYADA or not because of this Brody guy."

I looked down because when I heard Kurt say the words, I still couldn't bear it! I'd never do anything like this just for a guy, but here I am debating myself whether to go or not but it's not all about Brody.

"It's not just Brody though is it?" I said finally looking up with tears in my eyes, "it's my dance teacher; I have to see her today! It's going to be so embarrassing."

It became silent until Kurt muttered, "This isn't you Rachel. Why on earth would you miss college, the best college by yet all over a guy and your dance teacher, you'd never do that. C'mon Rach, be real here."

I realised after a while that he's right, why am I even thinking about it?! I shouldn't care, I'm a strong girl and my hearts been broken way too many times and it shouldn't matter.

I smile,"Yeah your right, I better get going then, thanks a lot Kurt!"

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

I walked into NYADA with a smile on my face, not necessarily that I meant it but no one needs to know that.

"Hey Rach." I stopped as I heard the voice I was hoping not to see today, Brody.

Just walk, Rachel. Don't look back at him, ignore him, keep that smile on your face and walk to your class. Now, why the hell was I talking to myself? I looked around thinking that I heard something but then walking away instead of answering Brody back.

"Rachel?" Brody said as I heard him rushing towards me,"Geez, you are fast to say that you're a little midget. What's up with you this morning?"

I continued to ignore him and carried on walking to class. I don't believe that he thinks I'd talk to him after that. After him sleeping with _that _makes me feel sick.

Brody grabbed my arm then making me land in front of him. Why does he have to be so strong? Why can't he be a little, just a little like Finn? As soon as I said that in my mind, I knew that I regretted it.

"What's wrong?"

I groaned, "I don't even want to speak to you, Brody. You make me sick!"

I then pushed him leading him to drop my arm and I quickly walked away, quicker than I did before. He needs to stop talking to me, I couldn't handle it. Who does he think he is?

I looked behind me making sure he wasn't following me and looked back only to find that I had walked into something or someone even.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said reaching out to help her with her books.

"It's fine, I guess." The blonde haired girl said smiling up at me.

"I can't believe I wasn't looking where I was going!" I said feeling stupid at that moment.

"Oh don't be, I'm fine aren't I? It's not like you caused me to crash and die or whatever."

I froze as I thought of Quinn. How I had texted she for my stupid wedding plans to Finn and it had caused her to be in a wheelchair for an amount of months, I felt so guilty but she assured me it wasn't my fault.

I offered my hand out to her, "I'm Rachel."

"Gemma." She replied shaking my hand.

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you, Gemma."

"You too Rachel, but I really have to go. I have class and our teacher is a pain in the ass if we're late, even a minute. How bad is that?"

"Wait, do you have Carmen for this class?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?" Gemma asked not sure if to look happy or sad.

"I'm in the same class; I was heading the same way! I can't believe I never noticed you."

"Well, I'm the girl nobody notices except now of course." Gemma says sarcastically

I laughed and said, "I'm that girl too. I only had one friend up until now well, I guess I still have one friend 'cause I don't think me and Brody are talking."

Gemma stopped while walking beside me and said,"Brody? You mean Brody as in Brody Weston?"

I swallowed as I stared to wonder why she was saying it how she was saying it, did she already know about him and Cassie? Oh god, don't cry.

"Y-Yeah why?" I asked quickly, maybe too quickly.

"He's like the fittest guy in this college, everyone loves him. He's like one of them guys you think he'd be a player but he isn't. He's just waiting for the right girl and everyone, when I say everyone oh I mean everyone tries to be that girl but there's something about him, like he's not looking."

I looked down and I could yet again feel the tears coming down. Well, I guess he found the right person. My dance teacher, his dance teacher too… it makes me feel sick but I guess I have to be happy for him, yet again making me feel sick!

"Oh my gosh, I didn't mean to make you cry!" Gemma said putting her books down before grabbing me into a hug.

I hugged her back and decided to let everything out, I didn't care if Brody saw me or anyone else for that matter. I didn't even care that I was going to be late for class all I wanted to do is sob. I honestly thought Brody was different, that maybe he could be something more than a friend and after what Gemma told me, I couldn't bear it. He was waiting for the right girl and that 'right' girl had to be Cassie. It had to be.

"I never thought it'd hurt, but it does. I can't believe him!" I said crying even more.

"Doesn't look like were going to class does it?" Gemma said trying to be funny but not really achieving anything, "Look I am so sorry for whatever happened which to be honest, I have no idea what clue it is. I'd help you if I did."

"I… It's Brody. I… I have these feelings. I don't really understand it to be honest but this weekend, I blew him off for this musical at my old school and my ex was there, which was a huge mistake. Anyway, after I went to call up Brody for comfort only to find that Cassie answered explaining how she enjoyed him and his body and Brody… he was in the s-shower. It shouldn't hurt, but for some reason it does… I… I don't know what to do, Gemma." I said and I sobbed even more not knowing what else to do.

Gemma sighed, "OH my gosh! I'm so sorry; I shouldn't have said any of those things about Brody. I didn't know."

I knew it wasn't her fault but I didn't have the voice to correct what she had just heard.

No One's POV

As Rachel was explaining to Gemma about what 'supposedly' happened Brody couldn't help but listen in astonishment. He was shocked; Rachel actually thought he would do that? He's got some serious talk to do with this Cassie bitch and maybe have to transfer classes from her.

#GLEE#G;EE#GLEE

**A/N. Oh gosh, I hope you like! I didn't like how they did Cassie and Brody last episode so I had to get this out, make sure to review and tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2 - revenge is sweet

Lies we believe, Rachel B. & Brody

Summary: Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?

**A/N. Thanks so much for the reviews & alerts! You all inspired me to finish chapter 2 so keep up with the reviews lol... Here's the next chapter! Song is Rascal Flatts – love who you love enjoy! **

Chapter 2 –revenge is sweet

Brody's POV

I was sat in singing class after being deliberately late just before Rachel came in; yes I'm a good planner when it comes to it. I was trying to figure out a way to bring Cassie down because the thought of Rachel thinking something actually did happen between me and Cassie actually makes me feel sick. I couldn't believe Cassie could be so bitchy and deciding to lie about me and her. How was I supposed to get revenge on her? She probably had this planned for days, weeks even. How could I come up with something in less than a day?

I was too busy thinking that I didn't even notice Rachel was up on the stage, getting ready to sing. She must have been ordered by Carmen and I smile at her, letting her know she'll be okay. She can do this because she can. She stared at me and began singing, as if the song was aimed at me…

_I should have stolen every moment_

_Now there's a page_

_With not enough on it_

_Where we belong_

_I guess I'll never understand it_

_Why do we take it all for granted?_

_Until it's gone_

_'Cause then it's gone_

I looked at Rachel while she was singing. Does she really think that?

_[Chorus]_

_Love who you love_

_With all that you have_

_And don't waste the time_

_That flies so fast_

_Love who you love_

_And say that you do_

_Hold on as tight as they'll let you_

_Love who you love_

_Give all you've got_

_Like it's your last day_

_Your heart and soul_

_Before it's too late_

_And pull them in so close_

_Enough that they can feel it_

_With every single breath that_

_You're breathing_

_Breathe it in again and again_

_[Chorus]_

_Love who you love_

_With all that you have_

_And don't waste the time_

_That flies so fast_

_Love who you love_

_And say that you do_

_Hold on as tight as they'll let you_

_Love who you love_

_Hold on, hold on_

_Yeah, love who you love_

_Say that you do - yeah_

_[Chorus]_

_Love who you love_

_With all that you have_

_And don't waste the time_

_That flies so fast_

_Love who you love_

_And say that you do_

_Hold on as tight as they'll let you_

_Love who you love_

_Yeah, love_

_Love who you love_

_Say that you do_

_Hold on; keep on holding' on - yeah_

_Yeah, with every single breath_

_You're breathing_

After she had sang it, I felt like I wanted to cry and that's when I knew what I **needed **to do. It's a good thing that I have Dance next.

**#glee#glee#glee**

After singing class, I walked to the dance studio. I didn't even want to see Cassie after I heard of what she'd done but I have to so I'm going to have to bear it and get on with my plan.

"Hey wait up!" Someone said from behind me, I turned around and noticed Gemma, the girl who was talking to Rachel earlier and I had 'accidentally' overheard.

I stopped to wait for her; I never noticed she was in my dance class?

When she finally got to me, she started automatically speaking reminding me a little of Rachel, "Look, Brody I used to think you were all cool and innocent but what you did to Rachel was so wrong and not cool. Why do it?"

I knew it. I knew that she would have said something about it, typical her, "Look Gemma, I don't know you but honestly, I didn't even know what I did to Rachel until this morning-"

Gemma laughed, "OH please! You're telling me by sleeping with Cassie you think Rachel wouldn't have a problem with it?"

"Thing is Gemma, I never slept with Cassie."

Gemma looked confused and startled she didn't know what to say or if to believe him for that matter, "What do you mean? I'm confused."

"I mean that Cassie deliberately told Rachel I slept with her just to make her all worked up for some reason. I never did any of those things; you really think I'd go to Cassie? I really like Rachel and I'd never put her through that." As I was saying this, I noticed that Gemma was smiling.

"I never knew she could do something so…" Gemma stood there and tried to think of a word.

"Bitchy? Selfish? I can think of a lot more words, you know?"

Gemma laughed and said, "So what's your plan?"

I smirked, "You might find out in dance, who knows. Just wait and see, you'll love it."

She smiled to me and we both headed to the dance studio. This Gemma girl actually seemed alright.

Rachel's POV

It was my free period to do anything I like but I honestly didn't feel like doing anything. I didn't want to do anything; I hardly have any friends here as it is. I have Brody and Gemma who are which in dance together… at least I think they are and to be honest, I don't even think me and Brody are talking so that counts as one friend: Gemma.

How lonely am I? It's like high school all over again except this time it doesn't look like I'm going to fit in properly with all the right people.

I grabbed my phone out and texted Kurt to see if he was still at work or on his break.

**[Rachel-Kurt]**

**Hi Kurt, You at work or are you on a break?-R***

I sat down in the library and just waited for a text back. What am I going to do if he's at work? Sit in here and wait?

**[Kurt-Rachel]**

**Rach! Text me at the right time, got an hour break. Where shall I meet you? – K**

I grinned, thanking god for not making me sit in here for an hour, yes weird but what the hell.

**[Rachel-Kurt] **

**Starbucks! I need some Starbucks right now! It has been so exhausting already! –R***

I got my stuff and walked out of the library happily. At least I had something to do for the next hour.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

Brody's POV

I was in dance class and we all stood while Cassie was explaining something to the whole class, I stared at her and I couldn't stop thinking of why she would do something so selfish to Rachel? What has Rachel ever done to her except maybe embarrassed her in front of the whole class that one time when she was being sexy, crazy sexy! But, still there was no right to use me to get to her, it wasn't right, she's playing with fire and it isn't pleasant.

Cassie started to get people into pairs but someone was absent so I was left with Cassie, for today. Which was actually convenient considering that my plan could have something do with this?

"Brody, How are you?" Cassie said coming into my arms and I did the usual, danced with her but this time, it's going to be different.

"Not too bad considering that I apparently had slept with someone this weekend." I said and let go of her hand at the most surprising time but she knew what she was doing so she didn't fall or anything sadly.

Cassie's face turned bright red, "OH really? And who could that be?"

I laughed before saying, "Look, Cassie I'm just going to go out and say this. Why did you do it?"

Cassie kept her balance on my arms before saying, "I don't know what you mean."

As she twirled around in my arms I grabbed her arms gesturing her to stop, "OH, I think you do and I suggest you tell Rachel what really happened."

Cassie turned around and faced me, "And why would I do that?"

I smirked before murmuring in her ear, "You see if you don't, I might have to pay a little visit to your boss and tell her how you came onto me because if we remember, that is what you did."

Cassie looked down before saying, "She wouldn't believe you."

"Considering you're past, I think she won't have a choice." I said before grabbing her hands and twirling her around before walking over to the seats and sitting down and enjoying the facial expression which was clearly showing she was shocked and mostly afraid.

I suddenly felt the eyes of another; I turned and saw Gemma smirking at me before walking over me and leaving her partner, "Who'd have thought that you, Brody Weston would blackmail The Cassandra."

I laughed before saying," Well, I can be surprising," I said before I started to be serious, "She did try to come onto me and I don't like her lying to Rachel. I shouldn't be punished for something I haven't even done."

Gemma raised her eyebrows, "Wait, you aren't even being punished…"

I looked down and oh I was so going to get called whipped for this but I couldn't care less right now, "With Rachel avoiding me, that's enough punishment for me."

"You really like her don't you?"

I looked around at the dance studio and the image of 'oops I did it again' performance came to my mind and I smiled, I did like her, more than I've ever liked anyone in my life but she's only just got out of a relationship, a relationship that she didn't even want to give up on. Who's to say she even likes me back?

"I guess so but she's just gotten out of a relationship and she doesn't even see me as any more than a friend."

Gemma looked at me with raised eyebrows as if to say, 'really Brody Really' before speaking, "Look I haven't noticed Rachel long, actually for about an hour but I can tell she really likes you because if she didn't why would you and Cassie bother her? Why would she go for comfort to _you _after just seeing her ex? She obviously trusts you but if she only saw you as a friend, I'm pretty sure you and Cassie wouldn't have even bothered her but guess what, it did. She **likes **you whether she'll acknowledge it or not, she does and the sooner you guys sort all this shit out, the better!"

I started to realise that maybe she was right and maybe I could use this to tease Rachel even more.

"Brody! Gemma! What do you think you're doing?" Cassie shouted walking up to us slowly.

"Talking, wasn't that clear enough for you or can you not understand speak language?" Gemma said harshly.

"Enough of the attitude Gemma, get back to your partner," Cassie said and waited for her to leave before turning to Brody,"As for you, you can watch others as I think you're not doing well enough as you normally do."

"Sure, Cassie, Oh and did I forget to tell you? You have until the end of the day to tell Rachel everything."

She took a deep breath before changing the subject, "I will write some notes for you to work on your moves with. I'll leave you to it then."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

"Oh Kurt you do make me laugh!"

"No seriously, that is what happened. I was actually quite surprised myself but it's okay to be surprised at a few things."

I smiled, "You got that right."

Kurt drank a bit of coffee before eyeing me, "Barbara are you okay?"

I looked up startled that I had even thought about something while Kurt was talking or maybe staring at me concerned which he shouldn't be concerned because there is obviously nothing to be concerned about.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"I don't mean to offend you but you don't look it, I mean, yeah you look absolutely beautiful but whenever you're not being spoken to you look down and you honestly look like you're hurting which I know you are and I just want you to talk to me."

I sighed and I knew that I should say something, but really… I'm afraid.

I felt a tear roll down my face and I wiped it off my face before slowly saying," I can't act like I'm okay, Kurt. I'm sorry, I'm trying but I just can't."

"This is why you need to talk to me and maybe I'll know what to do." Kurt said reaching to hug me.

I buried my head in his chest and I couldn't help it anymore, I let the tears come, "He was in singing class today and I had to sing and I t-thought I couldn't do it with him there and I was just staring at him and he was looking at me and oh god, I nearly cried. I don't think I can stay there every day Kurt and stare at him, I feel sick all the time! Why does this always happen to me? It hurts and it's nothing like before. I just… it's different."

Kurt rubbed my back, "I know Barbara, I know it is but you got to keep strong; don't let him know that you're hurting. That's the thing you can't do, it's like letting them know what your weak spot is."

"Kurt, I hate to say this but this has never hurt like anything else before." I said and I looked up at Kurt, "I'm seriously considering turning gay."

Kurt laughed, "OH sweetie, I didn't know you liked this boy?"

"What? I never said that."

"You didn't have to."

What did he mean by that? I didn't have to say that I liked him for her to know that I like him but I don't do I?

"But it's too early-"

"Who said you only just started to have feelings for him?" Kurt said with raised eyebrows.

My eyes widened as I realised what he meant, "This is even worse! I can't like him. I can't, Kurt. It'd be so wrong."

"You can't help who you fall for, plus, all this explains why you're so bothered by Cassie and Him." Kurt said smiling.

I pulled away from him, "You can't be right. Yeah, I may have this feeling with him every time I'm with him like I'm on fire but that doesn't mean I like him. When I'm with him, he makes me feel special and like I'm the only girl in the world but that doesn't make me like him any more than a friend. And yeah, I may have shared a kiss with him and god was it amazing but that doesn't even mean anything because I was in love with Finn and he knew-"

"Rachel, you're making this even worse for yourself than it already is. You like him." Kurt said

Soon enough, I read over what I had just said and realised that Kurt was in fact right, I liked Brody and the only reason I got so worked up about Cassie and Brody was because of the fact that I liked him. How could I have not noticed this before?

"How? How could I have _not _noticed this?"

"If you think about it, you were too hung up on Finn to even notice that you could have started to have feelings for someone else, it's completely natural." Kurt said smiling before taking a sip of his coffee, "OH and just so you know, I'm totally rooting for Brochel to get together."

"Brochel?" I asked puzzled.

"You and Brody, silly." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

"You already picked a nickname?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for this day!"

"What day?"

"That you finally acknowledged feelings from someone else than Finn and when you told me about Brody I knew he'd be the one. I thought that maybe it'd be someone like Puck but I see you like Brody so I'm rooting for Brochel."

I sighed, Kurt was going to be so disappointed once he realises me and Brody will never happen after what he did with Cassie. Guess he forgot about that one?

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

**A/N. Hope you like this chapter! I know I'm actually quite happy with this chapter… and I hope you are too! Don't forget to review. There will be a chapter 3. Oh & what do you guys think Cassie should do? Admit it to Rachel? Or do you think she'd do something else? Opinions would be nice! Xxx**


	3. Chapter 3-knowing the truth

Lies we believe. Rachel B & Brody

Summary: Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?

** again thank you so much for the reviews, I really appreciate it. I hope you all like this chapter and hope to review and tell me what you think **** I was stuck on how Cassie would react but I hope it's right if not, pm me what you think she'd do and I'll redo the chapter many thanks… chapter 3 is here guys!**

Chapter 3 – knowing the truth

Rachel's POV

I got up bright and early, ready for the day ahead, I didn't even care that I had dance today. Well, for a moment I didn't anyway and then I remembered everything that had happened between Brody and Cassie and that's what brought my mood down. I can't let them get to me though, for everything I've done I'm not going to let one silly little thing get in the way.

"Rach, you okay?" Kurt said walking up to my bed and patting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I have dance today."

Kurt sighed, "You'll be fine sweetie. You're a strong one, act as if you normally do."

I smiled; Kurt always knows what to say! "Thanks Kurt… I intend to do that, I mean… I've had my heart broken so many times and this is just another silly thing right? I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Good. Now, shouldn't you be leaving?" Kurt said checking the time on his watch.

"Someone trying to get rid of me?" I laughed jokingly.

Kurt laughed with me, "of course not! I noticed the time and I have to be at VOGUE in at least an hour and I know you have to be at NYADA earlier than me."

"Kurt, you're a star! But yeah, you're right. I do need to get going, so I'll talk to you later." I replied before leaving the apartment.

…..

#NYADA#NYADA#NYADA#

I arrived at NYADA and headed to my first class dance, I didn't want to spend another 5 minutes with someone to talk to as it would probably include Brody and I just couldn't.

I sat down and waited for everyone. I just wanted this class to end already. I don't think seeing Cassie would be something I'd like to do as she continues to hate me and dislike every little thing I do.

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned my head to see Cassie, wow, early than she usually is. I grabbed my phone from my pocket knowing it would piss her off but wanting to avoid staring at her by keeping my mind somewhere else. My phone, for example.

Cassie sighed deeply trying to catch my attention but I didn't take any notice. Why would I? She slept with Brody deliberately to try and make me jealous well it isn't working.

I heard footsteps again, oh god. She's walking right up to me. What am I supposed to do? Look the other way? Just face her, she can't do anymore hurt like she has done these past few days.

"Look I need-"

"You don't need to do anything; if you just act normal like you usually do everything will be fine. I don't want to know the gory details thanks." I said before I could even stop myself.

"No it's not that, it's just that I… have no details to tell you." Cassie said thinking that would do it.

"Oh so what? Now you're going to tell me that he was boring in bed. Tell someone that actually cares." I said really wanting to walk out of this class right now, I didn't even care. I wanted to transfer classes. I looked to my phone at the time and realised that in 2 minutes, class was supposed to start.

I got up, grabbed my bag and began to walk away suddenly not bothering about this class anymore. I thought I could put up with her, obviously not.

"For god's sake, why are you so thick?!" Cassie said.

I suddenly turned around before saying, "For your information, I got B's and A's for my subjects so don't even go there." and then I turned my back about to leave the studio but then…

"I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH BRODY." Cassie shouted sounding like she was stressed out.

I stood there, frozen in shock and looked ahead of me noticing the whole of my class was in front of me and that they had heard what Cassie had just said.

I turned around shocked, "You mean… y-you lied?"

Cassie sighed, "I guess so if that's what you call It." and then she looked away not wanting to look me in the eye.

I felt like such an idiot. I had avoided and blamed Brody for this and he did none of what I had accused him of?! This was all Cassie's fault.

I stood there silently, not knowing what to do knowing there's an audience behind me.

I walked up towards her and spoke, "You know, you remind me of someone, someone from my old high school. She was so manipulative, selfish and such a heartless bitch," I made an evil but sneaky face and then I brought my hand to her face and smacked her, "I think we both know you deserved that so there's obviously no reason to report me for that, is there? Now, if you don't mind, I have some things I need to be getting on with like being somewhere that I actually need to be." I finished smirking before walking off. I've never seen myself like that before but I was so angry at her. Why would she do that in the first place? I thought she was supposed to be mature not a stupid immature little girl.

I really wanted to go back home though. Although, I felt strong enough in there, I didn't feel it now. All I want to do is cry myself to sleep for believing her. Brody probably didn't even know what he did to make me avoid him and I couldn't handle that. I felt so sick. I brung my phone out of my pocket before texting Kurt

**[Rachel-Kurt:]**

_**On way home, Just letting you know. Talk to you later –R***_

I didn't bother to wait for a reply; I headed outside for a cab.

#glee#glee#glee#NYADA#NYADA#NYADA#glee#glee#glee

Brody's POV

I was so not in the mood, with finding out that Cassie didn't tell Rachel yesterday and decided to do it today. I know why she did it in the first place; it's only to make me think that she has the control when we all know for a fact that she has no control over this. She's pathetic.

"Hey." I turned around to see Gemma.

"Oh, hi." I smiled.

"So, did cassie end up telling Rachel?" Gemma asked sitting down next to me.

"I'm not sure. I would have thought so by now because it's in the middle of their class and I think Cassie would probably have told her beforehand, you know? I thought Rachel would have told you?"

"I haven't spoken to her since yesterday, I could text her? "Gemma asked with raised eyebrows.

"No, you don't have to. I'll just you know, wait till singing class."

Gemma pulled a face, "You really think if she knew she'd turn up to singing class?" I looked at her as if, yeah she would but deep down I knew that she wouldn't, "You know what I'm going to text her whether you want me to or not."

I looked down, "I think she's the one."

Gemma looked up from her phone, "How come?"

"I feel different when I'm around her. Nothing like when I've been with other girls and she completes me. I'd do anything for her. Even when she was into her ex, I still would have done anything for her. She makes me think different about myself."

"That is the sweetest thing you probably have ever said. It's true though, when she's ready to fall… at least you know you'll be ready to catch her."

I laughed, I hoped she was right. I really did.

Gemma looked at her phone as it acknowledged she had a new message, "Well, at least I know Rachel's not here. She left but she hasn't said anything about Cassie so she must know."

"Obviously, she wouldn't leave college for a day over nothing."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

The only friend I had right now that I cared about was ice-cream, Kurt was at work and I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I decided to watch all the Sad films I have in this apartment. At the moment, I'm watching titanic. This film, with no doubt makes me cry so much. I honestly think it makes everyone cry.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. I looked to see who it was, scared that it'll be someone I don't want to talk to. How pathetic.

Brody calling, it said. Should I answer? Should I ignore him?

"H-Hello." I stuttered and brought another tissue to my face to wipe the tears that was coming by just answering Brody…

"Rachel? Have you been crying? What's wrong?!" Brody said sounding panicked.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Just been watching sad films, you know how I am."

"Yeah, I know how you are and you usually stop crying whenever someone calls you or something, because you don't like people knowing you're not okay. Now, what's up Rach?"

I sniffed while smiling, "You really do know me, Brody, more than anyone else besides Kurt of course."

Brody chuckled, and I could tell he was smiling too, "And now you're trying to change the subject."

"I'm so sorry Brody, for ever doubting you." I said not knowing how else I could say sorry to him.

"There is no need to say sorry. I understand, look… I'm coming over. I want to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine, Brody, honestly."

"You're lying. I know you, Rachel, you're not okay. I'm coming over and that's that."

I sighed; there was no arguing with Brody.

"The spare key is under the mat."

I hung up on him and got up, should I make some effort of how I look for when he sees me? No, I shouldn't make an effort like I had done with Finn. Look where that got me. Brody knows me too much; he knows what I'm like, unlike Finn. Finn couldn't even remember that I don't eat meat, he thought I didn't know but I did once I ate it and mentioned that it must have gotten him far to get some sort of veggie meat to taste like it had and I could tell when Finn lied and that's when he lied. I hated myself; I stopped eating for a whole day because of that debacle. I and Finn had been dating for more than a year and he hadn't even remembered one simple fact that everyone knew already. Even Santana knew for god's sake but I still stayed with him because I had hope for him and now all I have for him is nothing except yeah, I still love him but that will go no further than friends and for once, I am happy about that, Truly happy.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

It was about half an hour later, when Brody turned up as it took that time to get here. I sat up watching the rest of titanic with him, I didn't think he'd want to but he's the one that insisted. I'm actually surprised that he's this sweet; I never would have thought that he would be because Finn would have never done anything like this; he'd claim it was 'too' girly and it would ruin his reputation if anyone was to find out.

I didn't feel like talking about everything that had happened these past few days, and neither did he.

"You know, no one's ever done this with me before except, of course Kurt." I said smiling to myself. He makes me feel something different, like nothing before.

"First time for everything, eh." Brody said smiling.

"Thanks Brody." I grinned.

"You don't have to thank me."

"I want to, even when you shouldn't be here, you should be angry at me for not believing in you, you're still here and I don't get why. So, thank you." I turned around to face him, trying to read him but I can't because he has a shield over him. Like he can't let anyone know what he's feeling unless he falls too hard.

"I understand, Rachel why you would believe her. Don't put yourself down over it. I'm okay and I'm here because I want to be here." Brody said and he took a piece of my hair from my face, and smiled, "You hair smells of berries. I like berries."

I smiled back, "You say the most random things."

Brody laughed and then pointed towards the TV, "C'mon we still haven't finished the movie."

I turned around and sat in front of him, leaning my head on his chest. He was so warm and I smiled as he began to play with my hair making me drift off to sleep.

'GLE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Brody's POV

It was about an hour later when I realised Rachel had fallen asleep. I looked at the time, it was only 5pm I knew that Kurt would be back any moment and I couldn't exactly get out of bed because it would distract Rachel and I didn't want that. She needs her sleep. I kissed her on the cheek before saying,"I'm always random because I get nervous whenever I'm around you." I admitted knowing she wouldn't hear because she's fast asleep and then I leant on the pillow and fell asleep myself with a smile on my face.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

**A/N. Hope you liked the chapter! I know I did! I loved the ending, I was nearly crying :') don't forget to hit the REVIEW button ;) xo**


	4. Chapter 4 - dreaming

Lies we believe, Rachel B. & Brody

**Summary: Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?**

**A/N. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Here's chapter 4! I hope you all had a good Christmas and new year **** back to school Monday for me, so getting this chapter out before! **

_Italics as you'll notice will mean that it's just a dream. Enjoy!_

Chapter 4 – dreaming

Rachel's POV

_It was a cold night out and all I was wearing was a t shirt, I stood by Brody as I pretended I wasn't freezing my ass off. _

"_You okay? You look like you're trying to hide something." Brody said laughing_

"_Nothing, I'm perfectly f-fine here." I said smiling up at him._

"_You're freezing, here take my jacket." Brody said taking his jacket before putting it around me._

"_But then, you'll be the one that's cold!" I said shocked feeling guilty that I had token Brody's jacket. _

"_I'm fine, I'm not cold… I'd rather you be the one that's warm and me cold if it's to please you." Brody grinned._

_He is so sweet. I looked him in the eyes, and I looked into his blue eyes. Those blue eyes that just got me hypnotized and before I knew it, I was leaning in… wanting to feel those lips on mine…_

"_What are you doing?" Brody asked chuckling._

"_I'm ready to fall, Brody, will you catch me?" I said before I leant in again._

"_I believe that jacket is mine." Cassie said coming in between us and pushing us apart before ripping the jacket off me. Who does she think she is? Why on earth does she keep doing this? Trying to ruin me and Brody?!_

I Gasped and sat up in bed and looked around me to see no Cassie but a shocked Brody.

"Are you okay?" Brody asked.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" I said trying to act as if I didn't just gasp, or sat up as quickly as possible.

"Rachel, you just woke up like you wanted to get away from something. Bad dream?" Brody asked with raised eyebrows.

I sighed, "Fine. It involved Cassie alright? And… you."

"Oh did it? Did I tell you I loved Cassie and only her?" Brody smirked winking before laughing too, letting her know he was only joking.

I grabbed my pillow and hit him with it, "Not Funny Brody!"

"Oh, c'mon... ya got to admit it is, like the fact that you act as if it doesn't affect you but it so does because… of what Rachel?" Brody said before hitting the pillow back at Rachel, "Why did It affect you Rachel?" he wasn't trying to pressure her; he just wanted to hear the words from her mouth.

I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say that it was because of him. I had to come up with something else. Come on hurry, Rachel, think of something! You're a star and you can come up with a different story!

"C'mon Rach, tell me."

I giggled before I thought of what to say, "okay okay, it was because… of Cassie. She's my enemy and Brody, you're my friend. You knew she was my enemy and it was just hard and painful to think that you backstabbed me and did sleep with her, to think that Cassie only used you to get back at me was painful enough." I was happy with my fake reason, it looked pretty convincing.

"Oh… right. That was the reason. Yeah…" Brody said disappointed, that was not what he wanted to hear and this is deffinatly not where he wants to be right now.

I grinned, it was convincing, "So, what do you want to-"

"Look Rachel, I've just remembered I have to go… be somewhere. Yeah, I'm hanging with some mates. Maybe later, yeah?" Brody said not waiting for an answer before leaving.

I stared at the back of him. It honestly seemed like he was trying to avoid her, somehow. I looked down and stared at my nails.

"Rachel, sweetie, you should of told him the truth." Kurt said.

I looked up to see Kurt right in front of me looking a little disappointed in me.

"I can't, Kurt, I just can't."

"Why not? Because of Finn? Because you think Brody won't feel the same? He just sat there, Rach, waiting for you to tell him how you feel and you what? Sat there and made something so stupid up. Why can't you tell him the truth? You used to tell Finn everything and you didn't even care what his reaction would be. Why so different now?"

I could feel the tears again, they were coming. I couldn't tell Brody how I felt.

"No, Kurt, I can't tell him because… I just can't! I'm a freak, I'm crazy and I jump to conclusions too quickly! I'd be this crazy little girlfriend that Brody would soon get bored and sick and tired of! I don't want to put him through that! You don't understand Kurt and you never will so do me a favour and leave me alone!" I said and I lied back down in bed and put the covers over me demanding another sleep.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#BROCHEL#BROCHEL#BROCHEL

Brody's POV

Rachel didn't like me, this was just like another backstab in the back. How was I supposed to see Rachel every single day of the week? Look her in the eye and pretend that I can be friends with her when I'm in love with her? I couldn't do it anymore, it's hurting me and I'm sick of being hurt by the people I love. First, it was Louise now Rachel. I'm sick of falling for the wrong people. Why couldn't I, for once, fall for the right person? A person that wants to be with me and is a lot like Rachel? Rachel is special, crazy but special. I love her craziness, I love everything about her. Every little thing but she didn't feel the same way and it killed me. I couldn't be around her anymore. How could I tell her how I feel if she doesn't even feel the same about me?

I sat down in my dorm, and just stared around. What is wrong with me?

"Dude! You're back! Where did you end up last night?" My roommate Adam said with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, just kind of stopped at a mate's house. Was kind of a last minute thing."

"Oh I know what you mean; you had a good night then mate?" Adam asking winking thinking something else.

"No, not what you're thinking. Nothing dirty, I just happen to fall asleep next to-"

"It was a girl right?" Adam asked.

"Well, yeah it was but-"

"How can you sleep with a girl and not do anything? You mad bro!" Adam shouted

"Everything's not always about sex Adam." I said and picked up the remote to turn the TV on and watch TV…

"Are you kidding? I think without sex, we'd all die."

"No, I think that's just you." I laughed.

"Gosh, you need to come out more! You shouldn't be acting like a turtle or a tortoise… whatever it's called!" Adam said scratching his neck frustrated.

I sighed, "Whatever you say Adam, I'm going to pretend like I can hear you."

"What is up with you lately? You've been so distant like them puppies that are in love and are all to themselves than anywhere else."

I chuckled, "It's not like that at all… now you're just lying!"

"It should seem that way by the look in your eyes. Look mate, have some fun you deserve it, come to the nightclub with me and my friends tonight?"

"It's not my thing." I replied looking like I was watching TV when in fact, I wasn't.

"A change will do you good… at least a onetime thing!"

When Adam said ' a change will do you good' I couldn't help but think of the duet I sang with Rachel. We had so much fun that day, after the duet we went out and hung out together. One of the days where I started to develop more feelings for Rachel. Oh god, I really need to stop thinking about her. Maybe going to a nightclub won't be that bad, Adam never gets caught and I'm much smarter than him so there's no doubt that I won't get caught too.

"Fine. Just a onetime thing though Adam, you hear me?"

"Finally bro! c'mon let's get ready!"

#GLEE#GLEEE#GLEEE#GLEE

Rachel's POV

_I walked into dance on Monday, feeling knackered after the weekend. I felt so bad for Brody. _

"_Well, look what the cat dragged in. I thought you'd change your timetable after you'd heard."_

"_You really think I'd change my timetable because you lied to me? How pathetic can you get?" I sighed before sitting down on the bench, putting my bag down and getting my ballet shoes out. It was ballet class today_

"_Of course not, I thought you'd changed your timetable once you found out me and Brody really did happen, this weekend actually… he was, what did he say? So heartbroken that you didn't feel the same for him and he came running to me, well… he was in the dance studio and I just so happened to be here."_

_I couldn't bring myself to say anything was she lying to me? _

"_How do I know you're not lying again? After all, you are a selfish little bitch. You lied before, so what's stopping you now?"_

"_If you don't believe me, ask Brody. Call him up now and ask him."_

_I hesitated thinking that he would be so disappointed in me if I did actually believe her, but she was right… she did need to ask him either way instead of avoiding him like she did last time. _

_I grabbed my phone and looked through my contacts until Brody. I hit the call button and waited until he answered, "Hello?"_

"_Brody! Look, I need to ask you something..."_

"_Erm… sure, go right ahead." Brody said swallowing_

"_I know that she's probably lying but I don't want to avoid you this time. I want to know the truth so I'm asking you Erm… did you sleep with Cassie." _

_There was silence. No answer… I was getting a little worried that maybe he did sleep with Cassie this time._

"_Brody?"_

"_I'm sorry Rachel, I was in a state and she was just there-"_

"_It's got nothing to do with me who you s-sleep with or d-date Brody. Look I got to go; I'll talk to you later." Or Erm, never! It had nothing to do with me because I didn't tell him of how I really felt…_

I jumped out of bed shocked, why did I keep having dreams like these? What was wrong with me? I didn't want to know.

"Well, finally, you're up! I'm sick of hearing the name Brody." Kurt said

I turned around and looked confused, what did he mean?

"What?"

"Oh, silly me, of course you wouldn't know you've been asleep but while you've been asleep, all you've been saying is 'BRODY' 'NO Brody please don't do this' and plenty more similar to that."

I rubbed my head, "How long have I been asleep?"

"Hmm… about 5 hours, although it seems like a year-"

"I need to talk to Brody." I said looking like if I didn't, I felt as if I was going to die.

"Have you finally realised that you need to do this, no matter the consequences its how you feel?" Kurt asked looking like he knew everything, "and that no matter what, Brody likes you for who you are, that crazy person… go get him girl!"

I sighed, "Kurt, do me a favour?"

"Sure, anything." He replied

"Shut up."

"Oh… yeah-" Kurt said and kept his mouth shut with a smirk.

I got my phone, tried to phone him but he was probably asleep. Maybe I should leave him a voicemail? Yeah, I'll leave him a voicemail.

"Hey Brody, it's Rachel. Look I need to talk to you… it's about everything. Well, earlier I didn't mean what I said. The truth is, I made it up because I'm scared. I'm scared because I've never been good with this kind of thing, if you knew my past with boys you would know it's not meant to be for me. Everything always seems to go wrong but I can't judge you, things could be different this time. Yeah, I'm crazy and I jump to conclusions quickly sadly, but that's just the way I am. Look, call me back when you get this. We really need to talk."

Kurt sat there and smiled as I hung up…"What, Kurt? Was it too much?"

He stayed silent, taking notice of what I told him to do earlier.

"Okay, I don't like this silent Kurt. You can open your mouth now!"

"Finally! It's horrible being told to shut up, I felt like I was about to die!" Kurt said

"Aw, Kurt you do make me chuckle." I said grinning.

"So, Barbara seems as you've been asleep 5 hours, and I say you're not even tired. Fancy having a movie night until lover boy ends up calling you?"

"Sure, I would love to as long as we get to watch the way we were, right?"

"Of course! No doubt!"

#GLE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE

Brody's POV

I was having a great time and it kept my mind off Rachel well, until now! I shouldn't care what she thinks she doesn't own me and doesn't have feelings for me.

"So, you are enjoying yourself then?"

"Of course mate, what else isn't than having a blonde by your side begging for the sex?" I said and I could swear a thought that Rachel wouldn't like it went through my head, but went out the instance it was in.

"Good on ya bro! I'll talk to you later, or see you tomorrow... I'm going to head off now mate. Obviously with someone being the man I am!" Adam said laughing before leaving.

I stood there, and stared at the blonde, her name was Jasmine. My phone started to vibrate in my hand; I looked down and tapped it to see my notifications: **1 voicemail, 1 missed call. **I looked at who called me; **Rachel. **I'm guessing she's the one that left me the voicemail when I don't want to listen to it. I grabbed my drink before heading towards Jasmine smirking. Tonight was going to be a good night.

**#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE**

**A/N. LOL, when I was writing the end I was listening to the song 'let's dance' by Miley Cyrus. Got me in the mood to write it, I need to finish this story! I'm so into it XD so you guys are lucky. I hope you liked this chapter, any ideas? Do you think Brody will do anything? Don't forget to…. REVIEW! Makes me update faster… ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 true feelings

Lies we believe, Rachel B. & Brody

Summary: Cassie lied, she never slept with Brody. It was all to make Rachel jealous and worked up but what will Brody have to say when he finds out what Cassie did?

**A/N. Oh my god! Thank you so much for the reviews and alerts, chapter 5 is here! Enjoy **** if you want like updates or whatever, you can follow my twitter (I have two) I'll get your messages on either one… they are MeliieeSallingX and Meh_meliiee**

Chapter 5 – true feelings

Brody's POV

I woke up with a banging headache and I looked around, memories of last night flooding back, the way I'd rejected the blonde girl; Jasmine when she offered to take me home. I couldn't do it, I couldn't stop thinking about Rachel and how it would hurt her if I did do something like that. I didn't want her to get hurt and to be perfectly honest; I didn't want to do anything with that girl. I shouldn't have listened to stupid Adam! I'm no type of person to go to a nightclub only to have one night stands, not my thing.

I got up sighing, went to the shower to my own routine before anyone wakes up.

While I was in the shower I couldn't help but remember of how I and Rachel met. It was so hot, and she was hot…. She still is. I looked to my phone, remembering I had a voicemail off Rachel but me being the idiot I am, didn't even bother to listen to it. I tapped the screen to view my notifications and pressed the voicemail option and I stood and waited for the silly woman on the voicemail to shut up talking while I wait for Rachel's message.

"Hey Brody, it's Rachel. Look I need to talk to you… it's about everything. Well, earlier I didn't mean what I said. The truth is, I made it up because I'm scared. I'm scared because I've never been good with this kind of thing, if you knew my past with boys you would know it's not meant to be for me. Everything always seems to go wrong but I can't judge you, things could be different this time. Yeah, I'm crazy and I jump to conclusions quickly sadly, but that's just the way I am. Look, call me back when you get this. We really need to talk."

I gasped in shock, as if I ignored her! This message! I sat down and I honestly didn't know what to do. What was she going to say? I'm like 6 hours late on this voicemail.

I decided to do the best thing and just call her….

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Rachel? You wanted to talk?"

"Oh… Erm yeah. Thanks for getting back to me, want to meet somewhere or?" Rachel asked, she sounded nervous…

"Sure, where you want to meet?"

"Starbucks will do fine?"

"Alright then, I'll meet you there."

"Okay. See you there."

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#BROCHEL#

Rachel's POV

I was so nervous of what Brody would say back to what I had to say. What if he didn't like me back? If he didn't want to know me? I would be so heartbroken if so.

Here I am, outside of Starbucks not even knowing what I was going to say. What the hell have I got to lose? Except of course, Brody and a heart that is probably going to be broken but I needed to get this over with.

I headed inside and found Brody sat there, waiting for me. I grinned, before I walked up to the table and sat opposite him.

"Brody"

"Rachel"

"How have you been?"

"I've been great, and yourself?"

"Great."

Brody nodded, "So you wanted to talk?"

"I'm so sorry, Brody."

"What exactly are you sorry for?" Brody asked looking a little confused, Rachel never apologises.

"I'm sorry for everything Brody. I've been such a bad person. I didn't even believe in you when Cassie lied about you two together and I hate myself for-"

"Don't hate yourself, I understand. I've told you this before, I'm sure I have." Brody replied.

"I know you have, but I just don't see how you understand. I treat you like crap, don't you agree? I mean, you tried to make a move on me and I rejected you-"

"You can't help it if someone doesn't like you back" Brody said shrugging like he didn't care when it was so obvious, he did.

"The thing is, Brody I **do **like you. More than a friend and I just…"

"Wait, I'm confused? You like me more than a friend but the other day you basically rejected me?"

"Brody, would you just let me speak for a minute with no interruptions if that's okay?"

Brody nodded and then I spoke again, "Look, I'm scared. I've been in relationships before and not once was it right. Well, one time it was but I was stupid to let go of it. You're different though, Brody. I feel different with you than I have about any one before but I just don't fit in with you, I jump to conclusions too quickly. Sometimes, I have the need to say my opinion even if it's not a nice thing to say. I'm a freak, Brody; I don't deserve to be loved especially by a guy like you. No guy would want to be with me. I'm not a confident girl, I used to be so full of myself, so sure of everything but I'm really not. High school happened and here I am… I'm very different Brody from the other girls you've probably dated"

Brody sat there, mouth wide open shocked.

"Rachel, you're not a freak, how could you think that of yourself? You're the most beautiful girl out here. Yeah you may be crazy but you're my kind of crazy." Brody said but carried on, "And… I wouldn't want you to be the same as the other girls because they're not you. You're different and that's the thing I like about you."

I started to blush and I looked down trying to hide my face but Brody reached out, put his hands on my face and sighed, "I don't want you to hide yourself. I don't want you to hide your beautiful face."

I started to feel tears in my eyes.

"You're special, Rachel. I've known it from the very first moment I met you, but I didn't realise it until the other day."

"The other day?" I asked confused bringing my hands to wipe the tears on my face.

"The other day I was in a bar and there was this girl and I was close enough to s-sleeping with her but something stopped me."

"And what was that?" I asked starting to get a little bit jealous.

"You."

I started to blush again, what was Brody doing to me!

"Me? I wasn't even there?"

"I know but you, in my mind, the way you would look when you would find out if I did, I just couldn't do it. I couldn't bear to see that look on your face. I didn't even want to."

I smiled, "You're so cute."

"Just for you." Brody smiled

"So, what do we do?"

"I think, I should take you out on a date and then we'll see how it goes from there… what do you think?" Brody said with raised eyebrows.

I put on a straight face before saying, "Sorry, but I don't see you as that." I stared at Brody as his face fell, but then I quickly carried on, "I'm kidding; I just wanted to see your expression. Of course I will go on a date with you."

Brody laughed, "You're hilarious. You had me there. Want to hang out now? I mean, were here. We masewell not waste time right?"

"Of course, where do you plan to take me Brody?"

"I know a place."

"A place? Already?

"I've known it for a while. I go there when I like to think. Or dance, or sing."

I Smiled but couldn't help to think that there was such a mystery about Brody that I wanted to find out everything about. It was oh so very interesting.

"Let's go then," I said and I stood up waiting for him to follow me.

He stood up and smiled, before reaching out for my hand.

I took it grinning, today was going to be a good day!

XOXOXOX

"Just to clarify this isn't a real date; I'm taking you on a real one this Saturday alright?"

"Okay then Mr Romantic, what are we doing here?"

"We are going to sing and dance while we sing. What do you think?"

I smiled, "I can't reject."

_Rachel. _**Brody. **_**Both.**_

_**Woah Oh**_

_Hello, I know it's been a while _

_I wonder where you are_

_And if you think of me_

_Sometimes cause you're always on my mind_

_You know I had it rough_

_Tryin' to forget you but_

_The more that I look around _

_The more I realize _

_You're all I'm lookin for_

_**What makes you so beautiful **_

_**Is you don't know how beautiful you are to me**_

_**You're not tryin to be perfect**_

_**Nobody's perfect**_

_**But you are**_

_**To me (to me)**_

_**It's how you take my breath away**_

_**Feel the words that I don't say**_

_**I wish somehow**_

_**I could say them now**_

_**Oh, I could say them now**_

_**Yea**_

**Just friends **

**The beginning or the end**

**How do we make sense**

**When we're on our own**

**It's like you're the other half of me**

**I feel incomplete**

**Should have known **

**Nothing in the world compares**

**To the feelings that we share**

**It's so not fair**

_**What makes you so beautiful **_

_**Is you don't know how beautiful you are**_

_**To me**_

_**You're not tryin to be perfect**_

_**Nobody's perfect**_

_**But you are**_

_**To me (to me)**_

_**It's how you take my breath away**_

_**Feel the words that I don't say**_

_**I wish somehow **_

_**I could say them now**_

_**Oh**_

_It's not you_

_Blame it all on me_

_I was running from myself_

_Cause I couldn't tell_

_How deep that we_

_We were gonna be_

_I was scared its destiny_

_But it hurts like hell_

_Hope it's not too late_

_Just a twist of fate_

_**What makes you so beautiful **_

_**Is you don't know how beautiful you are**_

_**To me **_

_**You're not tryin to be perfect**_

_**Nobody's perfect **_

_**But you are**_

_**To me (to me)**_

_**It's how you take my breath away**_

_**Feel the words that I don't say**_

_**I wish somehow**_

_**I could say them now**_

_**Oh, I could say them now**_

_**Mmmmmm**_

After the song had finished I found myself very close to Brody and I liked it. It's new to me, and I loved it.

I laughed, "We're pretty good together, don't you think?" I said referring to the song as our voices mixed together but also hopingly more than that.

"Course we are." Brody replied and he leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back as I smiled into the kiss.

#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#GLEE#

_**A/N. I hope you liked this chapter, what would you like to happen next? Please review and let me know I would love to have your opinion and add your ideas in. the song is 'Beautiful' By Carly Rae Jepsen and Justin Bieber. I don't own anything : D**_


End file.
